1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a system of electrochemical cells, and a method of interconnecting these cells. In particular, this invention may be used with separate laminar film lithium polymer cells to make lightweight rechargeable batteries.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Relatively thin film lithium polymer electrolyte battery systems have relatively high theoretical energy densities, which indicate that these systems may be particularly useful for lightweight battery systems. Such systems may be used for portable computers, phones, automobiles, and the like. These systems, however, have not been as widely commercialized as might be possible, due in part to engineering problems associated with designing and handling the soft, thin film materials of these systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,195 relates to an amalgam and a method of preparing an amalgam for bonding two particles together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,718 relates to a method of laser bonding for gold, goal coated and gold alloy coated electrical members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,512 relates to a method of laser bonding electrical members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,335 relates to a laser bonding apparatus and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,007 relates to bonding metal electrical members with a frequency doubled pulsed laser beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,157 relates to an amalgam composition and room temperature bonding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,309 relates to bonding metal members with multiple laser beams (Ser. No. 07/822,273 filed Jan. 22, 1992).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,308 relates to solid-state energy cells wherein the electrolyte comprises an organic support and an inorganic salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,748 relates to electrochemical generators for producing current and new materials for their manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,317 relates to a method for producing solid state electrochemical laminar cells utilizing a cathode rolling process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,966 relates to an electrochemical cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,876 relates to a lithium battery.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,407 and 4,748,542 relate to a solid state electrochemical devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,319 relates to a process for production of an electrochemical sub-assembly comprising an electrode and an electrolyte, and the sub-assembly obtained in this way.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,716 relates to solid polymeric electrolyte and electrochemical generators containing it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,751 relates to high power solid state electrochemical laminar cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,052 relates to a chalcogenide battery.
All of the above-referenced patents are hereby incorporated by reference.